


Biscuits

by cathcer1984



Series: Flowers only [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Steter Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: There's something a little bit off about the biscuits Marlow made with Melissa.
Relationships: Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Flowers only [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843582
Comments: 4
Kudos: 245
Collections: Steter Week 2020





	Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> For Steter Week 2020 theme: free day. 
> 
> And this whole damn series is now officially Sao's fault. She sent me this:

“Abuela, can I eat the fox please?” 

Peter is incredibly proud of his daughter’s manners. Marlow is five now and she’s been helping her Abuela Melissa in the kitchen all day. They’ve made and decorated cookies all slightly misshapen. There are trees, mittens, foxes, baubles, snowflakes, stars, reindeer and trucks. Melissa smiles, “I think we can have one, go and ask Gramp-pa and Daddy if they’d like to join us.” 

Marlow skips off through the house shouting out for John and Stiles. 

With a laugh Peter starts to clear the table where they’ve done the decorating. The icing sugar is a stark contrast against the dark wood. “Leave it Peter, we can tidy up afterwards. Marlow’s a messy eater anyway.” 

“She takes after her dad.” Peter winks at Melissa, he leaves the table as it is. Marlow’s even put the Happy New Year’s garland she and Stiles made from acorns and dried clementine slices around the cookies. Peter doesn’t want to upset her by moving it. 

He comes into the kitchen to make the tea and coffee while Melissa gets plates out for everyone. Marlow comes hurtling through to the kitchen with Stiles and John trailing after her both looking exasperated. John retired from his Sheriff’s position last year and Melissa transferred to a smaller private hospital near to where Stiles and Peter live. For now, John and Melissa are staying with them until their new home is ready for them in mid-January. 

Marlow has loved having her Abuela and Gramp-pa doting on her. Peter, not so much, it’s great from a childcare point of view but Stiles refuses to have sex with his dad in the same house. It’s frustrating, though Peter respects his husband's boundaries. 

Soon enough they’re all sitting around the table, Marlow at the head with her small mug of hot chocolate and two marshmallows because Melissa snuck them in, as if Marlow hasn’t had enough sugar. Peter and Melissa have tea while John and Stiles have coffee.

“Pick a cookie.” Marlow demands. When Peter and Stiles both raise their eyebrows she huffs, rolls her eyes. “Abuela and Gramp-pa you can have a cookie.” 

“Thank you,” John reaches out for a truck. 

Melissa runs a hand over Marlow’s hair, “why don’t you pick the one you want first, Tesoro.” 

With her little hand holding the mug, Marlow reaches out, hovering over a bauble before picking the fox she’d originally asked for. She grins, wide and takes a bite, crumbs flying everywhere as she says, “it’s yummy Abuela.” 

“Marlow, I thought you’d made reindeer.” Peter says holding up the animal cookie. At least he thinks it’s a reindeer, slightly misshapen and antler-less. 

“We did.” Melissa’s frowning as she picks up another reindeer. 

Stiles just grabs a mitten and stuffs half of it in his mouth. “Does it matter? They taste great, baby girl. Gingerbread, my favourite.” He winks at Marlow who giggles.

Looking closely at his cookie Peter holds it up for Marlow to look at, “what happened to the antlers?” 

“I got rid of them.” 

The adults all pause. Marlow was so matter of fact and she slurps at her hot chocolate and eats her cookie unaware of the attention. 

Stiles clears his throat, “um, why, baby girl?” 

“Because then they’re not Virginia. She doesn’t have antlers, and we don’t have a sheep cutter, so I had to get rid of the antlers.” 

“Sounds reasonable.” John, the damned traitor, says taking a bite of his truck. 

Almost afraid of the answer because he knows his daughter, Peter asks, “just how did you get rid of the antlers?” 

“I ate them off.” 

Stunned, Peter stares at her. Next to him Stiles is shaking with silent laughter, Melissa’s fighting back a smile, but John just laughs loudly. Marlow glances up in surprise and grins too. She starts to join in even though she doesn’t really understand the complete disbelief behind the adults’ laughter. 

With a put-upon sigh, Peter drops the reindeer down onto the table and picks up a snowflake instead. He sees Melissa doing the same thing. “You’re eating all the Virginia cookies Marlow.” 

“Why Papa?” 

“It wouldn’t be right for anyone else to eat Virginia when she’s so special to you, baby girl.” Stiles interrupts, hand on Peter’s thigh. “Okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.” Marlow takes another sip and frowns down at her mug. “I need some help getting my marshmallows out please.” 

“Excellent manners,” Peter gives her a smile as he gets up to retrieve a spoon for her. He presses a kiss to her soft, light brown curls. “Here you go, darling.” 

“Thank you Papa.” Marlow digs in and gets a melted marshmallow on her spoon. “I love you Papa. I love you Daddy. I love you Gramp-pa. I love you Abuela.” 

Every time she randomly bursts out with comments like that Peter feels his heart swelling in his chest. “We love you too, Marlow.” 

“Even if you did eat all the antlers off the reindeer,” Stiles mutters under his breath. Peter wraps an arm around his shoulders tugging him into his chest, hiding his chuckle in his husband’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Abuela = grandmother in Spanish. Tesoro = darling in Spanish. (I’m assuming Melissa is Spanish/Spanish-descended based on her maiden name of Delgado).
> 
> Marlow’s behaviour and comments are based on my nephew, he randomly comes out and tells everyone he loves them. It’s adorable.
> 
> [I'm on tumblr](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/)


End file.
